


Morning Routine

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Pack Dynamics [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Female Relationships, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not supposed to be doing this, but she can't help herself.  Granny's asleep and it's not supposed to be Wolf's Time for another two weeks.  And the trees smell <i>so</i> good this morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlestbird/gifts).



She's not supposed to be doing this, but she can't help herself. Granny's asleep and it's not supposed to be Wolf's Time for another two weeks. And the trees smell _so_ good this morning.

It'll be totally safe. Won't it?

Taking a deep breath, she eases her bedroom door open and tiptoes out into the main room. The chill hits her first. It was colder than normal last night, and the fire had been so warm. She had wanted to curl up with her blankets right there on the floor before the hearth, but Granny sent her off to her room when her eyes began to droop.

Glancing to the left of the hearth, she can see the wood pile is low. The scent of snow is almost more powerful than that of the trees calling to her. It'll be another cold night and Granny's scars have been aching more than usual.

"Red?"

The dream of escaping into the woods by herself for a little while vanishes at that one word.

"Girl, I know you're up. I heard your door creak."

Taking a deep breath, she puts on a bright smile and turns toward her grandmother's bedroom just as the door opens to reveal the woman who's raised her.

"Morning, Granny," she says, moving to hug the older woman. "I was just going to go get more wood for the fire."

Granny pulls back to stare at her for a long moment. She resists the urge to squirm under that scrutiny. Sometimes she'd swear that Granny can read right down into the very depths of her soul.

"Wear your cloak, Red. Wolf's Time is nearly here."

"It's not for another fortnight!" she whines. "And I'm just going to the woodpile." That disapproving frown appears on Granny's face, and she instantly feels shame flood her body. "Yes, ma'am, I'll wear my cloak."

Granny reaches up to cup her cheek, a soft smile lighting up her face. "I know you think I'm overbearing about that cloak, but it's--"

"For my own safety, I know." She moves to pick up her cloak, settling it around her shoulders. "I just don't see anyone else wearing one."

"That's because those people don't value your life as much as I do," Granny replies as she moves to pull the hood up over her hair. "I'll get breakfast started while you bring in the wood, but first I'll need you to get the eggs from the coop."

"Yes, Granny."

She starts for the door, pulling it open as Granny adds, "And watch out for--"

"For strange tracks in the snow or gaps in the coop's wiring, I know."

Granny snorts softly as she finishes the standard warning. She's almost out the door when that beloved voice calls out to her again.

"It smells like more snow is coming, so we'll want to stock up on supplies. If the chores get done early and without complaint, we'll go into the village this afternoon to see what Widow Watkins has available. On the way home, we can go check the traps and gather some more wood for the fire."

"Yes, ma'am," she replies, a broad grin spreading across her face. "I'll be right back with the eggs."

She steps out into the early morning sunlight, feeling lighter than when she first woke up. There's a spring in her step as she crunches through the snow crust on her way to the barn to get the eggs.

Today's going to be a good day, after all.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://imgur.com/YekIja2)   
> [Source](http://www.deviantart.com/art/Red-and-Granny-294197945)   
> 


End file.
